


Amor caecus

by Bealltainn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джефферсон развлекался на полную катушку, совершенно не задумываясь о судьбах тех, кто решился однажды пойти за ним. И никогда не хотел сделать кого-то своим постоянным спутником, чтобы вместе, смеясь, влипать в неприятности и вытаскивать друг друга из переделок. Чтобы не было так одиноко, в конце концов, хотя об этом он также не задумывался до сих пор. А теперь, когда пришло время возвращать Виктора в его монохромный холодный мир, Шляпнику захотелось, чтобы тот остался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor caecus

**Author's Note:**

> Стоит предупредить, что в моем фаноне матерью Грейс была Алиса, с которой Шляпник познакомился, вот неожиданность, в Стране Чудес. Вообще фанфик больше похож на пять драбблов, связанных общим сюжетом, чем на полноценный текст.

1\. STORGE  
Шляпник никогда не останавливался и не давал себе времени на раздумья, это сделало бы его слабовольным в собственных глазах. Слишком много прекрасных, удивительных миров проносились яркой вереницей перед его глазами, хранились в его памяти, выстроенной лабиринтами Эшера; соблазн остановиться, задержать на чем-то свой взгляд, остаться ненадолго (а может и навсегда) был велик.  
Если бы он слышал все эти невозможные истории из чужих уст, то просто пожал бы плечами — кто знает, что же там произошло на самом деле? — но Шляпник видел эти миры сам, а глаза его еще никогда не подводили. Страна Чудес, Неверлэнд, Кукольное королевство с Марципановым замком, Королевство Кривых Зеркал и соседствующее с ним Зазеркалье (незнающие, часто заблуждались, принимая два этих мира за один), молочные реки, кисельные берега… Им не было числа, и они манили, звали; каждый мир звучал в голове Джефферсона тихим особенным звоном, а сколько еще оставалось мест неведомых, невообразимое количество магических миров. Именно поэтому Шляпник никогда не останавливался и ничему не удивлялся: ни говорящим печам, ни крохотным бесполезным божествам, ни дорогам, ведущим в никогда и нигде и везде одновременно.  
А потом работа привела его в тусклый, невыразительный мир полутонов, в царство серого, неиссякаемый поток его оттенков: стальной, мышиный, пепельный, угольный, графитный, свинцовый. Этот мир очаровывал и пугал. Здесь хотелось на мгновение остановиться, вскрыть этот мир, как консервную банку, чтобы отыскать и вытащить наружу его краски, запрятанные где-то очень глубоко, в самой его сердцевине. Отсюда хотелось поскорее убраться, плюнув на дело, подкинутое Румпельштильцхеном.  
Шляпник совершенно не представлял, как должен отыскать в сером мире среди толп одинаково серых людей одного — того самого. Но найти доктора Франкенштейна не составило большого труда, почти каждый здесь знал его брата, уважал отца и распускал о работе самого Виктора ужасающие слухи. Джефферсону не терпелось увидеть этого хваленого доктора, описание Румпельштильцхена и рассказы местных жителей складывались в довольно забавную картинку. А он питал слабость к разного рода забавностям.  
Шляпник редко менял свое мнение о других людях и существах, первое впечатление у него обычно бывало самым верным, как водится у большинства. Он находил доктора скучным; единственное, что привлекало — страсть, разгоравшаяся в его глазах, появляющаяся в каждом жесте, стоило только заговорить о его науке. Джефферсона долгое время завораживала эта страсть, как и сам мир полутонов, она была чем-то очень похожим на его собственное безумие. Близким и понятным. И теперь он был даже рад стать проводником Франкенштейна.  
Когда портал выплюнул их в Зачарованном лесу, Шляпник на миг ослеп от жгучего многообразия цветов родного мира, но глаза быстро привыкли к пестроте. Джефферсон повернулся к разглядывающему все вокруг с любопытством ребенка доктору и замер в немом восторге, настолько живым и настоящим казался здесь Виктор. Шляпника окутывали необъяснимые волны спокойствия и нежности, вызванные близостью этого человека, и он не сразу понял, что доктор уже некоторое время смотрит на него вопросительно.  
— Что замер, как истукан? Нас заждались, шевелись уже! Кстати, ты любишь чай? Я люблю чай, чай — замечательная вещь, но у моих знакомых никогда не хватает на него времени. А ведь выпить чашечку — милое дело.  
Джефферсон и не знал, что начинает нести еще больше чуши, чем обычно, когда его застают врасплох. Его еще никто не заставал врасплох, задумавшегося и смущенного.  
2\. PHILIA  
У Шляпника часто бывали спутники, когда нужно было переправить кого-то из одного мира в другой. В этом заключалась его работа, одна из многих, причем самая простая и совершенно не пыльная. Еще были бедолаги, которые с радостью соглашались на путешествие, не зная, что это билет в один конец. Правила шляпы — сколько вошло, столько и вышло, ничего личного. Но Джефферсон развлекался на полную катушку, совершенно не задумываясь о судьбах тех, кто решился однажды пойти за ним. И никогда не хотел сделать кого-то своим постоянным спутником, чтобы вместе, смеясь, влипать в неприятности и вытаскивать друг друга из переделок. Чтобы не было так одиноко, в конце концов, хотя об этом он также не задумывался до сих пор. А теперь, когда пришло время возвращать Виктора в его монохромный холодный мир, Шляпнику захотелось, чтобы тот остался.  
Тогда Джефферсон этого не предложил, знал, как важна для доктора его работа и семья, но по большей части потому, что не понимал, откуда взялись такие порывы в нем самом. Возможно, это всего лишь минутная слабость, и потом он тысячу раз пожалеет об этом и бросит Франкенштейна в одном из миров, устав от его компании. Делать подобного не хотелось. Шляпник вернулся позже, много позже, когда эксперимент доктора, ставший поначалу его прорывом, большой удачей, провалился. Виктору тогда принадлежало все, он мог, как угодно, распоряжаться ресурсами, но искра погасла. Получив желаемое, он потерял что-то куда более необходимое и важное, казался жалким, потерянным, каким-то выцветшим, блеклым, хотя куда уж бледнее в этом фантасмагорическом мире. Джефферсон вернулся в самое, что ни на есть подходящее время.  
— Идем, — сказал он, вытаскивая из-под носа Франкенштейна бутылку чего-то горько пахнущего. Сам Шляпник никогда не пил ничего подобного, отдавая предпочтение чаю.  
— Уйди, Джефферсон. Мне сейчас нет дела до твоей болтовни.  
— Идем, идем. — Шляпник никогда не сдавался, иначе его голова давно бы украсила чью-то коллекцию, а то и еще чего похуже. — Самое время прогуляться куда-нибудь, а то ты скоро превратишься в несчастного лепрекона. Вот уж тогда я точно не стану с тобой возиться!  
Доктор вздохнул как-то особенно печально, но спорить не стал. Возможно, он уже знал, насколько эта затея бесполезна, кто же переспорит безумного. Возможно, он очень хотел, чтобы его спасли.  
Шляпа выбросила их у кромки макового поля, посреди смешной дороги из аккуратных желтых кирпичиков.  
— Что это за мир? — спросил Виктор, оглядываясь.  
— Чудный мир. Замечательный. Волшебный. Ты имеешь что-то против? — Джефферсон залез на большущий пень и что-то высматривал впереди, хотя за чертовым бесконечным алым полем ничего нельзя было разглядеть. От обилия красного у Франкенштейна зарябило в глазах.  
— Просто хочу знать, куда ты меня притащил, потому что это место мало похоже на Зачарованный лес.  
— В этом мире один волшебник вложил в голову пугала мозги, а железному дровосеку подарил сердце.  
— Очередные магические штучки и бесполезные сердца!  
— Никаких волшебных сердец! Нет. Если уж смог какой-то пройдоха-колдун, сможешь и ты, надо только узнать, как он это провернул.  
Франкенштейн пробормотал что-то неопределенное, но Джефферсон принял это за согласие. Он вообще считал, что любой ответ — это да.  
— Это надежда, Виктор, — сказал Шляпник, слезая с пня. — Никогда не отказывайся от надежды, и каждый раз я буду находить для тебя новую.  
Наступила очередь доктора почувствовать себя смущенным. Он отвесил мысленную оплеуху за то, что позволил себе размякнуть от слов сумасшедшего, и поспешил за Джефферсоном, что уже несся на всех парах по дороге из желтого кирпича.

— Оно было тряпичное! — возмущенно и обиженно одновременно воскликнул Франкенштейн.  
— Ага, — преувеличенно безразлично подтвердил Шляпник, болтая ногой в воздухе. Они сидели на стареньких кованых качелях у пруда в самом сердце Изумрудного города.  
— С иголками! — Виктор никак не мог успокоиться. — Какая глупость!  
— В таком моя бабушка держала булавки, — ввернул Джефферсон, зная, что это может разозлить доктора еще больше. ему нравилось, когда тот бесился, потому что Виктор выглядел в такие моменты просто очаровательно. Но еще прекраснее было говорить так много и быстро, чтобы Франкенштейн не мог и слова вставить. — Я найду тебе еще какое-нибудь невозможное сердце. А ты попутешествуешь со мной.  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
— А я, напротив, очень даже тебя…  
— Джефферсон! — голос доктора звучал опасно, предупреждающе, Франкенштейн собирался остановить лавину раньше, чем она пройдет точку невозврата.  
— …люблю. Что «Джефферсон»?! Не надо меня затыкать каждый раз, как я собираюсь сказать что-то, что тебе не понравится, я же все равно скажу и вообще, — Шляпник придвинулся ближе, — я сейчас собираюсь поцеловать тебя и говорю все это, давая тебе шанс убежать.  
Губы у Джефферсона были холодные и обветренные, а целовал он жадно и отчаянно, как будто боялся передумать. И Виктор ответил.  
3\. LUDUS  
Шляпник всегда считал, что сложно найти себе любопытное занятие, когда голова отделена от тела и единственное, что остается — болтать без умолку, тараторить на непонятном языке и раздражать окружающих, распевая похабные песенки, если вообще есть, кого раздражать. Когда темы для разговоров с самим собой у Джефферсона закончились, он скосил глаза и решил начать новую замечательную игру — пытался достать языком до кончика носа. Откровенно говоря, получалось не очень, и за этим интереснейшим занятием его застал Виктор.  
— О, доктор!  
— И давно ты в таком.. гм.. плачевном состоянии? — Франкенштейн был холоден и спокоен, голос его даже не дрогнул.  
— И ты даже не поздороваешься со мной? Не обнимешь? А, да, меня же неудобно обнимать, понимаю. Но можешь поцеловать в знак приветствия! — прозвучало преувеличенно бодро и жизнерадостно, Шляпник чувствовал за собой вину.  
Доктор поморщился, не ответив, достал из маленького чемоданчика перчатки и, надев их, стал раскладывать на столе необходимые для работы инструменты. Он вообще ни разу не заговорил с Джефферсоном, пока осматривал его несчастную голову, и не проронил ни звука, медленно, выверенными движениями пришивая ее на место. Сосредоточенный и серьезный, натянутый, как тетива.  
— Как ты сюда попал? – спросил Шляпник, наслаждаясь прикосновениями волшебных рук доктора. Тот лишь покачал головой и приложил один из пальцев к губам Джефферсона, веля немедленно замолчать.  
— Так как же все-таки ты сюда попал? — Шляпник не знал других путей в Страну Чудес, кроме своей шляпы, которая теперь была для него недоступна, но очень хотел выбраться.  
— Ты привел меня в этот мир. Поверни голову. Медленно и осторожно.  
— Не хочешь же ты сказать, — Джефферсон посмотрел, повернувшись, налево, направо, а потом прямо на Франкенштейна, — что провел в Стране Чудес все это время?  
— Именно это я и сказал, — Виктор сменил перчатки и начал неспешно убирать инструменты. Шляпника охватило неприятное чувство, сколько прошло лет с тех пор, как он оставил доктора здесь? Около десяти?  
— Виктор…  
— Моя работа здесь закончена.  
— Виктор, я уже говорил, что меня не так просто заткнуть. Я сожалею, что так вышло, это было какое-то помешательство, настоящее безумие, она что-то сотворила со мной, потому что я бы никогда не бросил тебя.  
Франкенштейн закрыл чемоданчик и направился к двери, даже не глядя в сторону Шляпника.  
— Я все еще тебя…  
Дверь хлопнула.  
— …люблю.  
Доктор, прислонившись затылком к двери по ту сторону комнаты, выдохнул. Ощущение было таким, словно из него разом выпустили весь воздух.  
— Через несколько часов можете отвести его к королеве.  
4\. MANIA  
Джефферсон наблюдал за Виктором, и это бесило его все больше, Франкенштейн флиртовал с одной, с другой, с третьей, а на него смотрел сквозь пальцы, как будто между ними никогда ничего не было. Ах да, он же не помнил этого, он же теперь долбанный доктор Вэйл, любитель девушек в коротеньких юбочках.  
«Ты и сам грешен, не сама же по себе у тебя появилась дочь», — успокаивал себя Шляпник. Получалось как-то не слишком убедительно.  
— Откуда, говорите, Вы упали? — вежливо уточнил доктор, надевая тонкие латексные перчатки, у него на столе в кабинете стояла целая коробка таких. Джефферсон знал наверняка, в конце концов, он использовал телескоп не только для того, чтобы следить за Грейс.  
— С лестницы, — не раздумывая, Шляпник сказал первое, что пришло в голову, хотя у него было предостаточно времени на раздумья, в ожидании приезда врача. — Собирался поменять лампочку, но, видимо, не слишком хорошо поставил лестницу, вот и… — лгать Виктору оказалось намного проще, чем предполагалось. Может, Джефферсону и хотелось сказать правду, но она звучала не лучшим образом: «Меня выбросила из окна Эмма Свон, а как раз перед этим я похитил ее и Мэри Маргарет. А еще мы были любовниками в прошлой жизни».  
— Этот шрам, — пальцы доктора коснулись его шеи, и старые болячки напомнили о себе ноющей болью. Ушибленные ребра как-то сразу отошли на второй план. Джефферсон склонил голову, прикрыв глаза, и коснулся губами руки Виктора, в том месте, где перчатка не закрывала кожу, там, где бился пульс.  
— Что Вы делаете? — Вэйл отдернул руку и посмотрел на своего пациента со смесью злости и возмущения. Этот безумный вызвал его на дом, рассматривал, как удав, в теперь вот руки ему целует. Джефферсон поднялся с мягкого дивана в гостиной и шагнул навстречу доктору, обнимая его. Скулу обожгло ударом, следующий пришелся по больным ребрам, а вместо третьего Шляпник ответил тем же, выплескивая все накопившееся раздражение. И когда у Вэйла перестало шуметь в ушах и в голове прояснилось, Джефферсон уже не колотил его отчаянно и зло, а, прижимая к фортепиано, ласкал губами линию челюсти, переходящую в шею.  
— Виктор. Мой драгоценный, невозможный Виктор…  
Доктор Вэйл, не в силах остановить это безумие, только хотел, чтобы оно быстрее закончилось. Угол фортепиано больно впивался в бок, а Виктор разглядывал подушки на светлом диване — красная, полосатая, зигзагами, снова красная.  
5\. AMOR AEQUALIS  
— Сколько можно колотить в эту чертову дверь! Грейс, ты снова забыла ключи дома?  
Когда Джефферсон, наконец, отпер дверь, на пороге обнаружилась вовсе даже не Грейс.  
— Кое-что придется объяснить, дорогуша. — Он был лохмат и непривычен, но это определенно был его Виктор, не Вэйл — Франкенштейн. Память вернулась ко всем жителям Сторибрука без исключения.  
— Только не говори как Румпельштильцхен, у меня от этого мурашки по спине. И, может, зайдешь, или поболтаем на пороге? Хотя, конечно, можно и на пороге, ты же теперь, наверно, никогда уже не захочешь переступить порог моего дома, да и соседи…  
— Что тогда произошло?  
Джефферсон неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Просто ты и все эти женщины… И это проклятье, стершее всем память. Несколько раздражающая атмосфера, тебе не кажется? И потом, я имел на это полное право, такие штуки как поцелуи иногда помогают многое вспомнить, взять, к примеру, Белоснежку и Чарминга.  
— Ты растерял свои права еще в Стране Чудес. И одними лишь поцелуями ты не ограничился.  
— Увлекся.  
— Не стану слушать твоих оправданий. — Франкенштейн повернулся, чтобы уйти. — Просто держись подальше, не хочу тебя видеть.  
— Хочешь. Ты же сам пришел сюда, а ведь у меня так чудесно выходило избегать тебя после случившегося из-за чувства стыда.  
— Ты и стыд? Серьезно?  
— Виктор. Пожалуйста. — Шляпник еще никогда не выглядел таким серьезным.  
— И ты сказал «пожалуйста». Мне же не послышалось?  
— Сказал.  
Виктор подумал немного и покачал головой.  
— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, Джефферсон.  
— Уверен я.  
Поцелуй был похож на тот, первый, у пруда в Изумрудном городе, такой же голодный и многообещающий. И Джефферсон с восторгом на него ответил.


End file.
